Catch That Bird!
by kittcoe339
Summary: <html><head></head>Another Apprentice Story. Robin wakes up in Slade's clutches again. It's only a matter of time before he learns that this was bond to happen. The Titans team up with Batman to try and pull Robin back, but in the end, will he even WANT to come back? Sucky summary, hopefully the story's better! R&R!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Cover Blown

**AN: Hey everyone! So, this is another apprentice fan fiction, I know there's like a thousand of them, but I wanted to give it a go. Slade and Robin are my two favorite characters from Teen Titans. Anyway, I wanted to make a note that if I have anything wrong, I haven't watched Teen Titans in a while. I'm on a high kick though and I'm hoping this won't be a total flop. I enjoy honest reviews, so if it sucks, tell me, but please also tell me why! Other than that, thanks and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, any of the other characters, the setting, ect.**

* * *

><p>Robin woke with a sudden fright. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't see anything in the dark room. He reached over for his bed side table, but much to his surprise, nothing was there. Robin sat up in his bed quickly. The whole lay out of the room was wrong from the outlines he could see. Robin reached down for his flashlight in his utility belt forgetting he didn't sleep with it on. Robin cursed at himself under his breath and hopped down from his bed trying to locate a door.<p>

With difficulty, Robin finally found the door and flung it open. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he needed to get out. Robin was in stealth mode as he entered the dark hallway. He slinked in the shadows and listened carefully but didn't hear anyone coming. Robin looked for a window, but didn't see anything remotely helpful. It was only a long hallway that held a few locked doors and had a turn that lead to somewhere else in where ever he was at. Robin had a feeling his capturer was around that corner, but Robin couldn't find another way out. He'd have to run the risk of running into someone to get out of here.

Robin steadied himself and suddenly flipped the corner. He stayed in the shadows until he reached the opening. It was a huge room that was nearly completely bare. Unfortunately, there was some light in this room. Robin's heart beat uneasy as he saw who was standing in the middle of the room. Though the villain had his back turned from Robin, Robin knew who it was and he stayed in the shadows of the hallway tempted to run back to the room he'd came from.

"Enter, Robin." Slade's voice was calm and smooth. Robin flinched. How had Slade even known he was there? His back had been turned and Robin was still in the shadows. Robin held his ground looking for a way around Slade and out. He searched the ceiling and such, but found nothing.

Slade slowly turned around to face Robin. "I said enter." Slade said in a less patient voice. His one eye was fixed on Robin's figure in the dark. Robin felt his body tense at his tone. It was a warning, telling Robin he didn't have another choice and honestly, if Slade already knew where he was, Robin would've preferred to fight him in an open room rather than a small hallway.

Robin only briefly hesitated before stepping out of the shadows into the new light of the open space. Slade watched the boy's movements. They were tense. Slade could sense the attack the boy was holding back and he was ready for it. Robin's eyes darted all over the place trying to find a way out, but couldn't see anything.

"You were out for quite some time." Slade informed Robin as Robin stood a good distance away from him.

"Slade, what do you want?" Robin hissed out.

"Is it not obvious?" Slade as slightly amused the boy was asking. It was obvious Slade had kidnapped him because he wanted HIM. Still, Slade sighed when the boy was quiet. "Come now, _apprentice_, you're a smart one." That got a rise out of Robin. Robin immediately don a fighting stance glaring intensely.

"I am NOT your apprentice!" Robin said firmly.

Slade chuckled amused as Robin threw out blind rage punches. Slade blocked them with ease and threw a few back himself, but he was holding back on the strength behind the punches. He could easily kill Robin if he hit him too hard in the wrong place, and so Slade was extremely careful, calculating every move he made to make sure they hit the appropriate target. Robin cursed under his breath when he fell again. Slade paused momentarily to allow him to get back up, and Robin did so wheezing. The boy took on another fighting stance but paused trying to figure out where to hit Slade to keep him down. Robin was about to throw himself into another attack when Slade's words stopped him cold.

"Bruce would be very disappointed that you're letting your emotion get in the way of your fighting." Slade said calmly as ever. His one eye gleamed and Robin could feel the smirk from under the mask. Slade watched the boy flinch but otherwise reminded unmoved. If Slade hadn't known any better, he would've assumed Robin hadn't heard him. But he could see the tension grow in Robin's stance. Robin had heard him. Loud and clear.

"W-What did you say?" Robin didn't mean to stutter, but his couldn't seem to make words in his panic. Slade's eye held amusement.

"I said, 'Bruce would be very disappointed that you're letting your emotions get in the way of your fighting'." Slade repeated coolly. Though Robin was panicked beyond belief at this point he decided to play dumb.

"Who's Bruce?" Robin asked, but even he could hear the act in his voice.

"Bruce Wayne." Slade said evenly, relishing the fear he was bringing the teenager. "Or as you like to call him, the Batman."

Robin tried to think of what to say but his mind went blank. Slade knew! Robin was in almost a frenzy to will this all away. He closed his eyes, still hidden by the mask, and counted to three in his head. When he opened them, Slade was still standing there, watching him. There was no point on denying what Slade knew. Robin knew that even if he could get the words out, lying had never been his forte. Robin briefly realized that if Slade knew Batman's identity, he knew of Robin's too. However, he was more focused on what Slade might or might not have already done with this knowledge. Then it hit him. He hadn't done or told anyone yet. No… Slade was bringing this up as a threat, a warning. Slade was using it to bribe Robin. To force him back into the apprenticeship again. Realizing this crushed Robin on the inside. He tried thinking of a way out of it.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, though he already knew what his answer would be.

"Patience, Robin." Slade's cool, smooth voice was like acid in Robin's ears. Robin realized he hadn't dropped his fighting stance yet, but didn't move to do so. The fury inside of him wanted to be released. He wanted to kick and punch the man until he was unconscious. How dare he threaten the Batman?! Did he even know what he was dealing with? WHO he was dealing with?

That was a stupid question. Of course he did. Slade ALWAYS knew. He knew everything. Robin forced himself to release the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, never taking his eyes off of Slade's. The room was deadly silent. Both men were watching each other intensely, waiting, daring for the other to make the first move. Slade was the first to move. He turned his back to Robin and walked over to a table near the end of the room. Robin's eyes darted for an exit but didn't see one. Besides, with the threat of the known identities in the air, Robin knew he couldn't leave anyway.

Slade threw a box in Robin's direction. Robin caught it without thinking. He briefly opened it and glanced down. It was the apprentice uniform from the last time. Glancing back up, Slade was watching him again. Robin glared.

"I assume you know where your room is." Slade replied un-phased by Robin's glare. "Be back here in no more than five minutes." Robin's feet reminded planted to the floor. Slade moved and clicked a button on the keyboard. An image of Alfred cleaning the living room came on the screen. Robin's heart ached. How had Slade gotten cameras in the Wayne Manor?! Robin could deduce by himself that if Slade had hidden cameras in the Wayne manor, he had a way to kill all of them with a push of the button as well. Robin guessed some kind of toxic gas that could be released, but he wasn't sure. Robin watched the old man on the screen humming softly, completely unaware that someone was watching him. "Five minutes." Slade repeated.

Robin growled a little under his breath taking one last look at the screen before turning to head back to his room. Robin got dressed numbly. Robin searched all of his room for something to use against Slade, but could find nothing. The room was a spacious place, with a dresser, a bed, and a small bathroom attached. But other than that, it had nothing in it. There was no source of entertainment or anything that gave it a homey feeling. Robin rolled his eyes. What did he expect? This was Slade he was talking about. The man wouldn't give him the luxury of… well of anything really.

As Robin reentered the open room, Slade was waiting on him. The screen with Alfred on it was still on, distracting Robin greatly as he entered. Robin stopped at the entrance peeling his eyes away from the screen and focusing on Slade.

Robin held back the snide comment about how Slade was like a stalker with so many cameras everywhere, and instead just quietly glared at him. Robin's eyes kept flickering to the screen. He wondered what Bruce would've done in this situation. Would he be giving into Slade? No, Robin thought. He'd just beat Slade to a bloody pulp and then lock him away. Robin wanted to do the same, but he couldn't seem to even land a hit on this guy and with the unknown possibility that Slade could have something installed to take out both Bruce and Alfred in a second, Robin wasn't sure he should risk it.

"Apprentice?" Robin's eye snapped back to Slade breaking him out of thought. "I left the screen on as a reminder. If it becomes too big of a distraction, I can easily fix that." Robin's glare intensified. "Understood?" Slade questioned. Robin nodded with clenched fists. "That's when you say 'yes master'." Slade corrected him. "Understood?"

Robin was about to say something smart alecky, when Slade's eye looked over to the screen. Following his eye, Robin watched as Bruce entered the room with Alfred and begun lowly discussing the weather. Robin swallowed back his insults and unclenched his fist. "Yes…. Master." He said in a defeated tone. He had called Slade 'master' not because he wanted to, but in he knew that it was expected since Slade had told him so in the past apprenticeship. Still, the words burned Robin's mouth.

"Good boy." Slade said with approval, which of course only irritated Robin further.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So first chapter done! Hope you enjoyed! Again, honest reviews would be awesome!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Defiance

**AN: Second chapter up! Robin has a bit of sass in this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, the characters, or the setting!**

* * *

><p>Much to Robin's surprise, Slade didn't send him out for a mission that night. Instead, Slade decided to torture Robin in a newer way. Robin sat at the table uncomfortably staring down at the food in front of him. Slade, himself, was sitting across from Robin staring. Robin could probably take a knife to the thick tension in the air. Robin wasn't sure if the food had any hidden poisons or sedatives in them, but he wouldn't put it past Slade to do it. The food itself smelt great. Slade had briefly introduced him into Wintergreen, who was the apparent cook and maid of the house. Robin's stomach growled, and he deduced it had obviously been a while since he'd eaten anything. Now thinking about it, Robin couldn't recall his last meal.<p>

Robin knew if anything was in the food, it would not be enough to kill him, at the same time, he couldn't push his pride aside to take a bite. So instead, he glared down at the awkward situation Slade was forcing him into. Slade hadn't taken off his mask, and so no food was in front of him. When Robin had pointed that out, he'd gotten a stern reply not to test Slade, and so the boy fell quiet once again.

"You have to eat something." Slade said coolly still staring at the defiant boy.

"I'm not hungry." Robin muttered a lie not looking up. Of course even if Slade had believed his awful lie, his stomach wouldn't allow him to believe it for too long. It rang out in the dead silence of the room, and Robin glared even harsher down at the plate.

"It's not poisoned." Slade replied ignoring Robin.

"Prove it. You take a bite first." Robin sassed. Slade chuckled and Robin was actually relieved that Slade had found his sass amusing rather than hitting him for it.

"Robin, what purpose would I have in poisoning you?" Slade asked honestly. When Robin didn't answer, Slade continued. "You will not leave the table until you've at least eaten your vegetables." Robin looked up, not sure if the man was teasing him or serious.

"What is this? Pre-k? I'm not a kid, Slade." Robin spat back.

"You're not yet an adult either." Slade pointed out. Robin clenched his fists at his side but tried to keep his cool.

"What's it matter to you whether or not I eat?" Robin asked frustrated.

"Do not use that tone with me." Slade warned in an icy tone. Robin flinched a little at the warning and took a moment to breath and calm down. "Eat, Robin." Slade commanded.

"I'm not hungry." Robin said again defiantly. Slade seemed to glare at his tone and after a few moments stood up.

"Fine." He heard Slade said in almost a devious way. Robin's masked eyes held some fear at the tone as he watched Slade. "Then follow." Slade commanded before turning from Robin and walking away. Robin stared in shock a moment and wondered what was in store for him as he numbly got up from the table and followed quickly behind Slade.

Robin was lead down a bunch of twists and turns. Robin tried to keep up with the path in his head so he could find his way back if he needed but after a few moments, even Robin had lost his way. There were no marking on the walls to tell whether Slade was leading him in circles or was really just leading him through a maze. Either way, Robin followed silently. Finally, they arrived at their destination and Slade opened a door with a key card ushering Robin in. Robin entered the room with a firm scowl on his face.

The room that Slade had led Robin to was a gym, Robin realized. It was a spacious room with a treadmill, weights, a sparing mat, and other various work out items. Robin paused allowing Slade to past him and explain what he wanted.

Slade motioned for Robin to get on the treadmill. Robin sighed and did so. Slade clicked some numbers into the treadmill, and Robin was at a good paced jog. He looked down at the numbers and dully noted Slade had hit for two miles. Slade stepped back with his hands behind his back. Was he really going to stand there the entire jog?

Robin looked back down at the controls of the treadmill. He could jog two miles at this pace without much of a problem. Training with Batman and then with the Titans had given him endurance of an athlete. Robin didn't feel like this was enough of a challenge. Slade usually challenged him, so why was he holding back on him now? Robin looked up at Slade to see he was unmoved and then looked back to the controls. Robin tried to work out why Slade was going easy on him, but he couldn't figure out any motive.

Now Robin was not dumb, just sometimes he had dumb ideas. And the idea that struck him then was definitely a dumb idea. He figured that since he was going to have to run two miles regardless of what he did, why not make the time go by faster and challenge himself. Robin again stared at the controls. He wanted to hurry through whatever work out Slade wanted him to do, so maybe if he just increased the speed, he'd still be running the two miles, but just with less time involved. After confirming this was a good idea in his head, Robin reached in front of him and, feeling cocky of his skills, clicked the notch up, not one, but three speeds.

Slade barely managed to hold back a dark chuckle as the speed of the treadmill almost threw the boy off. Robin's feet pounded furiously against the running belt to keep up. Okay! He thought, maybe three speeds wasn't a good idea. He moved to turn it back down a speed or so, but as he clicked on the turn down button, Robin noticed the distance he was set to run increased to two and a half miles. Panicked Robin clicked the button again, but the same thing happened and now it showed three miles. Robin was already breaking into a sweat at the new speed of the treadmill and tried clicking on the number pad to see if he could calm the speed down with that, but that only made things worse as it flashed 'access denied' on the screen and again increased the distance to now three and half miles. Robin cursed under his breath at this and finally left the controls alone. He should've taken the pace Slade had given him. Robin realized that now, but there was no going back.

Slade was greatly amused as Robin looked up. Robin could see a spark in the man's sole eye. Robin decided right then and there that he would not give Slade the satisfaction of getting under his skin or the satisfaction of him quitting because he'd screwed up the controls. He'd run the damn three and half miles at this speed, whether it killed him or not.

After the first mile, Robin was regretting his decision and a small part of his mind kept arguing for him just to ask Slade to turn down the speed. Robin denied this and tried not to make it so obvious he was struggling to breathe. After the second mile, Robin's mind and body were begging him to stop. Slade stood as unmoved as ever just watching the struggle. Robin's breath came out hard and fast. His lungs burned with every breath he took. 'Please! Bargain with him!' Some part of his mind screamed. 'Let him add an extra mile if he will turn it down just a little!' It screamed. Robin again denied himself such luxury. He knew Slade would not turn down the controls even if Robin asked. He would say something along the lines of how it was Robin's fault and for him to keep going.

Robin could feel tears in his eyes as he approached the third mile. He'd nearly fallen off the treadmill twice now. He had endurance, but he'd never pushed himself like this. Robin mind pleaded for him to stop, but he knew he couldn't. He argued with himself. 'Just another five minutes and I promise I will never make you run again!' He knew that was a lie, but he was trying to motivate himself to keep going. He could feel his body giving out from fatigue. He didn't know how much longer he could actually withstand before he did fall off the treadmill. Would Slade make him start over, or would he allow him to rest for a few moments? Robin was almost tempted to make it look like an accident and fall off the treadmill if it met a moment of peace. But he couldn't. He'd swore to himself he'd make it through this and so he pushed himself, using pure will power, to keep him going.

Finally, the treadmill stopped and Robin all but collapsed to his hands and knees gasping for air. Slade hadn't spoken a word throughout the run. He was sure that Slade was secretly very amused with Robin's weakness. Robin took his time to recover, but of course Slade didn't allow him too much time. After a minute, Slade cleared his throat to remind him he was still in the room. Robin looked up and Slade was gesturing to the bench press. Robin closed his eyes trying to think of what to say. His mind demanded him just to stay still, but his pride made him move. He wouldn't let Slade's little work out break him so easily. The controls had been Robin's fault, but he'd just let Slade take the control of the rest of the work out. He wouldn't be cocky anymore and just accept what the man asked of him.

Robin laid on his back as Slade added weights to the already 45lbs bar. Robin watched him still trying to catch his breath. Slade only added 50lbs to each side making the whole thing 145lbs. He then set a stop watch down on the small table beside Robin that was counting down from twenty minutes. Robin reached for the bar. No matter how tired he was, he was going to get through this. He wasn't going to complain, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't even going to talk to the man. He was just going to take the training in silence.

The weights didn't hurt his arms at first, but after ten minutes of hold 145lbs on his arms pushing it towards then away from his body, he was starting to feel the burn. His legs were still tingling from the run and though his breathing had calmed down a bit, it was still elevated. His heart pounded painfully pulsing with the pain of his arms. Robin gritted his teeth but forced himself to keep going. After twenty minutes was up and the timer went off, Robin set the bar down. As he sat up, a jump rope was thrown at him. Robin groaned a bit out loud without meaning to. Just how long was this work out going to be?

Already fatigued, Robin clumsily got up to the mat where he could do the jump rope. Slade seemed to want to torture him, and set it for a very long 30 minutes. Robin was only barely able to hold out until the end. He again collapsed on the floor as the timer rang out. He was in agonizing pain and he was starting to feel like he was going to black out from lack of oxygen. But again, Slade only allowed him a few moments to recover before he bent down and held Robin's feet together and down and told him to do 100 sit ups. Robin didn't make it through them all before he cracked. He laid on his back panting once he'd hit about 38.

"Keep going." Slade told him cruelly. Robin tried. He got up to 50 before he again laid on his back trying not to cry. "Is there a problem?" Slade asked him. Robin gritted his teeth. Of course there was a problem! Could Slade not see Robin was done?! Robin was almost too tired to even make a snappy remark… almost.

"I'm done, Slade." Robin snapped.

"Done?" Slade repeated amused. "Is it too much, Robin?" Robin wanted to punch him, but he had no fight left in him. He just wanted to recover in peace. The running is what had killed him. If he wouldn't have tried messing with the controls, he wouldn't be half as tired as he was. But the fact was, he'd yet to catch his breath from the running part, and so he just couldn't do anymore. Slade watched interested as Robin ignored his question. He'd been very impressed the boy had made it so far without caving in, but he hadn't expected him to be able to complete the training with such harsh conditions. "Is it too much, _apprentice_?" Slade asked looking for a rise out of him.

Robin moved to kick him, but Slade's strong hands didn't allow anything to happen since he still was holding Robin's legs down for the sit ups. Robin growled in frustration but gave in going back to recovering his breath. Robin wasn't going to admit it was too much, out loud. Slade could very well see it was. Robin wasn't going to humor him anymore than he already was to watch him near tears.

Slade stood up towering over the boy. "And what have we learned?" He asked as if he was a school teacher. Robin knew better than to keep ignoring Slade. He was in no condition to fight him and so he knew he had to answer him.

"Not to mess with the controls when you set them." Robin replied angrily. That was not the lesson Slade was actually trying to teach, but he figured close enough. He turned from the boy and went over to a cooler and then tossed him a bottle of water.

Without thinking Robin tore into the water. His mouth had been so dry and the cool liquid was very refreshing to him and gave him back some strength he'd lost from dehydration. It only occurred to him after he'd already downed about a third of it that Slade could've laced it with some kind of poison or sedative. Furthermore, and more pressing to Robin, was that he'd just accepted something Slade had offered to him. Robin stopped drinking immediately capping the bottle and setting it down defiantly. Slade had to resist rolling his eye. The boy had much to learn, but gratitude was at the very top.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I love Robin's thoughts in this. I don't know about any of you, but I know when I'm working out, I have almost the exact same thoughts. 'If I run this last five seconds I'll never run again!' Hahaha. Had to add the humor in there. Slade was actually punishing Robin for not eating his vegetables for those who didn't catch on, but of course he wasn't going to say that out loud! Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Communication

**AN: Hey guys! This is Chapter three! Sorry if the last chapter was boring. I had to expand the time out some what and show some interactions before the Titans found out he was missing. But here's Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, the characters, or the settings!**

* * *

><p>The Titans had become increasingly worried as a day went by and no one knew where Robin was. They'd woken up, found his R-cycle still in the garage, but him not in his room. Nothing seemed out of place in his room except that he'd left his utility belt, that he usually took off during sleep, on the table next to his bed. There had been no struggle and so the Titans assumed he'd left on his own. Sometimes, Robin did that. He would leave without so much of a note and come back a day later. He usually did it when he was stressed. Though the team didn't think he'd been overly stressed lately, none of them knew what had been going through the Boy Wonder's mind the day before. Like Raven, Robin hid his problems and feelings from most of the team.<p>

When a day pasted and Robin was not back, Raven had decided to reach out with her mind and check on Robin. She meditated quietly in her room that night and reached her mind out to Robin's mind.

_'__Robin?'_ Raven called out gently. She received no response. He was too far away for her to have direct response from him, but Raven felt the startled emotion from him vaguely. She wondered if he'd been sleeping. _'__Robin?' _Raven called out again. His emotions were slow to register at first, as if he were just waking up. But then, all of the sudden, Raven felt extreme panic and some relief.

_'__Robin? Can you hear me?'_ Raven asked mentally. She felt him give off a mixed amount of emotions. Raven tried to focus in on him but she still couldn't seem to break whatever wall was between them blocking communication. _'__Robin, if you can hear me give me some kind of sign.'_ Raven pressed. Robin's emotions paused briefly as if he were trying to calm down. Then slowly, she felt him pulse a calm emotion towards her. Though, Raven could still feel the underlying panic and slight relief. Good, she thought, at least he can hear me.

_'__Good. You're doing good. Are you okay?'_

The calmness was replaced with a measured dose of panic. Raven could feel that he was trying to tell her something.

_'__I can't hear you, but I can feel your emotions, Robin.'_ Raven tried thinking of what she could ask that he could respond to. She could feel frustration on the other side. Clearly, something was wrong. _'__Robin, we need you to come home. The Titans are worried about you.'_

A new feeling entered the boy. A sinking feeling of guilt and hopelessness washed over Raven. She outwardly frowned and tried to think of what he could possibly be saying.

_'__Robin, what's wrong?'_ She asked but then remembered that she couldn't hear his response. Frustration bubbled up from both sides. Raven smoothed her own emotions out allowing herself to feel Robin's emotions. Robin again sent emotions of panic to her. Raven didn't understand. What was Robin scared of? He was purposely sending waves of panic to her, but what could he mean by this?

_'__I don't understand.'_ Raven admitted slowly. She felt the sharp wave of frustration but then it died down and again Robin sent a measure of panic and fear in her direction. _'__I'm not sure what you're saying, but I'm going to wake the team up and we're going to come looking for you.'_ Raven said calmly. The feeling of hope and bitter guilt was sent her way. _'__Stay safe, Robin.'_ Raven said before breaking off connection.

Raven opened her eyes to her emo styled room. She slowly uncrossed her legs and floated down towards her bed. Finally she touched down softly and looked at the clock. It was 12am. No one was going to like being woken up at this hour, but they could get over it. After her contact with Robin she knew something was up, and it was up to them to go find him.

Raven entered the Titan's living room. "Alarm on." She said loud enough for the voice activated sensor to pick up. The alarm suddenly begin to blare through the tower flashing red lights everywhere. Raven waited for the rest of the team to file in. Cyborg was the first to enter, stumbling over his own feet to get through the door. Starfire came in next, looking more awake and alarmed than Cyborg. Finally Beast Boy nearly crawled in the living room, his eyes still half shut with sleep. Raven turned off the alarm when everyone was in the room.

"Friend Raven, what is the trouble?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yeah, dude! I was in a total rad dream before the alarm went off!" Beast Boy complained yawning loudly. Cyborg was the first to figure it out after looking over Raven.

"It's about Robin, isn't it?" He asked her seriously. Raven nodded.

"You have news of his whereabouts?" Starfire asked happily floating in the air a few inches. Raven shook her head.

"No, Star. I wasn't able to hear him through our mind connection." Raven replied calmly. Starfire said, "Oh." And floated back down to the ground a bit sadly. "However," Raven continued catching the attention of all the Titans. "I could feel his emotions. Robin is in trouble, or if he's not yet, he will be." Raven said seriously.

"Raven, that's great and all, but it would be even better if your little mind reading thing-ma-bobber was a little more specific." Beast Boy said. Raven shot him a harsh look and he flinched rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll use a magnifier glass to amplify my powers and get a location." Raven replied voice dripping heavy with sarcasms.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Beast Boy said giving a thumbs up. Raven couldn't tell if he was being serious and had actually believed that's what she needed to do or if he was joking. Either way, it irritated the girl and she shot him another long glare.

"Okay, so let's go looking for him." Cyborg said shrugging ignoring the conversation Raven and Beast Boy were having.

"Glorious idea, friend Cyborg!" Starfire praised. Cyborg smiled at the praise as if proud he'd thought of the idea.

"Okay," Cyborg said taking charge of the situation. "We'll split up the city into sections and we'll each get a section to look in." He said. He then divided out the city to his team mates and told them to call on the communicator if they found anything.

Cyborg took the T-Car off the island, while the rest of the team flew to their destinations.

* * *

><p>Robin was forced to undergo more work outs before Slade actually let him go back to his room. He was exhausted. Robin had decided that he'd form an escape plan tomorrow morning. He was too tired to do one now. He felt into a dreamless sleep, and he would've remained sleeping if Raven's voice hadn't suddenly cut in.<p>

_'__Robin?'_ He heard Raven in his mind. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Robin's eyes snapped open as he looked around the room for her sleepily. He didn't see anyone. He was nodding back off to sleep when he heard her again. _'__Robin?'_

Robin suddenly sat up in bed before realizing it was in his mind. _'__Raven?!'_ Robin sent back his reply mentally. Sudden feelings of his panicky situation and a feeling of relief that she'd contacted him washed over him. _'__Raven! Slade has me!'_ Robin thought panicked.

_'__Robin? Can you hear me?'_ Raven's voice was still very soft in Robin's mind. Robin tried sending his thoughts again.

_'__Raven! Slade has me hostage again! He knows me and Batman's identity! He wants me to be his apprentice, again!'_ Robin practically screamed in his mind. He was feeling all kinds of emotions thinking about the situation. He knew Raven must've been overwhelmed with his sudden shouting.

_'__Robin, if you can hear me give me some kind of sign.'_ Raven said. Robin cursed under his breath. So Raven couldn't hear him? Robin forced himself to calm down. He took deep breaths and then reached out with his mind trying to pulse his calm emotion through.

_'__Good. You're doing good. Are you okay?'_ Raven asked mentally. Robin focused on his feelings. He tried sending her a good amount of panic so she could understand he was far from okay. _'__Slade!'_ He tried screaming in his head hoping she'd heard at least that word.

_'__I can't hear you, but I can feel your emotions, Robin.'_ Raven confirmed what Robin had already guessed. Still frustration seeped into him knowing there was no way of communicating effectively with her. _'__Robin, we need you to come home. The Titans are worried about you.'_ Raven said calmly.

_'__I can't.'_ Robin spat back frustrated. He felt worried and guilty about his situation. Overall, he felt helpless. If Raven couldn't figure out what he was trying to say, then who could?

_'__Robin, what's wrong?'_ Raven asked. Robin again felt a great amount of frustration. He knew it wasn't her fault. She was trying, but they were likely too far away for her to communicate with him. Robin calmed himself and again pulsed panic to her. She had to figure it out. There was only one person that panicked Robin to this extent. Surely she'd understand.

_'__I don't understand.'_ Raven said as if she'd heard his thought. Robin nearly growled out loud with frustration. But he calmed himself and tried again. He sent an even bigger wave of fear and panic to her. Come on, Raven! Robin thought. You know me better than anyone on the team. You can do this. He chanted in his head.

_'__I'm not sure what you're saying, but I'm going to wake the team up and we're going to come looking for you.'_ Robin was frustrated again, but sent a wave of hope to tell her 'okay'. He also felt guilty. He was going to worry the whole team. They'd be so betrayed when he was in Slade's uniform again, but he didn't have a choice.

_'__Stay safe, Robin.'_ Raven said before he felt her leave his mind. Robin sighed. He had to find a way out of this place. Robin knew though that Slade was watching him. He laid back down in his bed but didn't close his eyes again. He had to stay awake in case Raven got close enough to where she could communicate again. Robin frowned in the silent room. How was he going to get out of this? Slade would likely give away Bruce's identity if Robin slipped on anything around here. There had to be something he could do though, right?

Robin accessed the situation. If he could just warn Bruce somehow, then Robin was sure he could get away from Slade's grasp. But how could he warn Bruce without tipping off Slade? Robin's mind battled each other as he thought over his options. He couldn't let them die, but if he could warn them, Bruce wouldn't allow any of them to die. He'd get Alfred and him out of danger and then Robin could make his escape.

Until then though, Robin would have to bit his tongue and serve Slade again. This was only temporary, Robin reminded himself. He'd be out of it soon. Or so he hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>So a lot of mind communication in this chapter. I promise more Slade and Robin next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Tomorrow

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been stuck on what to write, and I know this chapter doesn't have much in it, but I figured you readers would appreciate an update no matter what it was. This is just some talk between Slade and Wintergreen. Wintergreen will be mentioned more in this fanfiction later. I know right now he's a background character, but he'll play some parts later. This is kinda his introduction. Anyway, enjoy, and I hope I haven't bored you to tears with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the characters, or the setting.**

* * *

><p>Robin hadn't slept all that night waiting for Raven to contact him. He was tired, but he decided it was well worth the sleep deprivation to stay awake. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape that night anyway, and so he didn't even try. He'd wait until Slade sent him on a mission again. He'd get close enough to Raven and tell her mentally what was going on. Then Raven could warn Bruce and Bruce could get everyone he loved out of danger so he could escape. The plan seemed simple enough to him. In fact, Robin got so cocky with the plan, he started thinking about how Slade was an idiot. He'd assume the villain would know he couldn't hold Robin here forever, but Slade seemed so confident he could. Robin nearly laughed in the dark about how wrong Slade would be, but he didn't. He remained still to pretend his was sleeping in case Slade were to be watching. He wouldn't want Slade clued into the fact that he was placing a plan in play.<p>

Robin had only been in his room for maybe five hours when Slade entered silently. Robin hadn't meant to give it away that he was awake, but his body visibly tensed when Slade entered the room. For a moment, they both stared at each other in silence.

"Come." Slade said finally before turning and leaving Robin alone. Robin sighed to himself wishing he had a clock to know what time it was. He took his time getting out of bed and following just to annoy Slade who stood in the hallway waiting. If this had annoyed Slade, Slade didn't show any signs of it in his cold grey eye. But, as if to make up for the lost time Robin had wasted, Slade walked with large strides and Robin had to practically jog to keep up.

They rounded what looked like a familiar corner to Robin and then reentered the dining room. Robin outwardly groaned. He was going to do this to him again?! Robin was not in the mood to sit awkwardly at a table with Slade. He again didn't plan to eat, though he his stomach made it hard to forget the hunger as the smell of food was in the air. From the intense workout yesterday, to going over 24 hours without food, Robin was definitely hungry enough to eat whatever was given to him, but that would be accepting something from Slade, something Robin had too much pride to do.

Robin reluctantly sat in front of the plate of breakfast foods. His mouth watered at the smell, but he crossed his arms over his chest. Slade seemed not to notice as he took his seat across from him. It was deadly quiet and again tense. Just how many times was it going to take Slade to realize he wasn't going to eat what Slade gave him. Though, Slade could've not been even feeding him at all, Robin reminded himself. Slade could've just said 'the hell with it' and had let Robin starve.

This new thought bothered Robin. Why had the man been ordering Wintergreen to make him food? Why hadn't this man just allowed him to starve? Robin was actually confused a moment. It wasn't as if Slade cared about him, that much he was certain. Slade was a ruthless villain. He didn't care about Robin, just about his skills. So this had to benefit him in some way. But why would him eating benefit Slade?

Robin had to think about this. He could hold out a few more days without food without his health suffering, but maybe he should accept the water in front of him. He needed to stay hydrated. Hesitantly, Robin reached for the water and looked at it in his hands as if checking for poison before sipping it. He felt a little stupid for doing so. The water was not poisoned. Slade wouldn't want him dead. Not after he'd gone through all the trouble to go get him again. Robin felt comfortable accepting water. But that would be all he accepted.

"Robin, I'll make this simple for you." Slade suddenly said as Robin set down the glass of water. "Food is essential for life. Therefore, to keep alive, you must eat." Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware of the basic human needs, Slade. Though, it's quite surprising you would know." Robin muttered.

"Why's that?" Slade asked coolly.

"You're obviously not human." Robin shot back but then felt a little childish for saying so afterwards.

"What am I then?" Slade asked playing along with Robin, though he was rather interested in what Robin would say.

"A demon." Robin said. "Demons are evil." Immediately after he said this, he thought of Raven and nearly kicked himself. He hoped it wouldn't be pointed out by Slade. But of course, the man noticed.

"Then we should get along quite well considering one of your former friends and I have something in common." Slade replied making Robin glare intensely.

"She's nothing like you!" Robin spat defensively.

"Watch your tone." Slade warned him. Robin shivered at the icy tone and went quiet. It was that voice that told you shut up or die. Though Robin knew Slade wouldn't kill him, he didn't exactly feel like getting the crap beat out of him. There was an awkward silence between them again before Slade interrupted. "Stop being so stubborn and just eat, Robin." Robin opened his mouth to lie and say he wasn't hungry again but Slade seemed to read his mind. "Don't lie to me. You're only human, Robin. I know you're hungry. Besides, you need to be in top condition for tomorrow."

Robin grimaced. Tomorrow, he thought. That meant he was going to go on a mission for Slade tomorrow. Robin realized that this actually wasn't a bad thing. He'd place in plan in motion tomorrow and be free. Though Slade couldn't see Robin's eyes, he could see from his body language he was planning something. Slade was half tempted to reveal his plan to show just how little control Robin would have, but when Slade saw him pick up his fork, Slade let it go. He'd let him have hope if that meant he would eat. Granted, Robin didn't eat much, but it would have to be enough.

When Robin pushed the plate away, Slade didn't push him any further. He simply nodded once and rose. Robin rose with him. The boy followed him quietly.

Though training was harsh, admittedly, Robin only back-talked a few times during the day. Slade corrected each in his own ways but didn't injury the boy. There was a difference between hurt and injury. Slade wouldn't injury Robin unless he really did something that pissed him off, but a little pain was good for him to learn from. Besides, another part of the training was on how to focus even through pain and emotions. He was progressing nicely, and Slade was confident the mission would be cake walk for him tomorrow.

Slade had to press Robin and remind him to eat, each time they stopped for a meal, and reluctantly, Robin did so. All and all, Slade was actually impressed with how things were going. He hadn't had to get so psychical with the boy yet. Though, Slade knew they were a long way away from where he needed them to be and no doubt the boy would need him to get psychical with him a few good times before he learned his place, but Robin was a quick study and would learn it fast enough.

Slade allowed Robin to head back to his room when he nearly passed out during a sparring match. Robin dragged his feet from exhaustion before shutting himself in the room. Slade left him alone after reminding him that he needed to be in the library in one hour. Slade meanwhile went to talk to Wintergreen who was busy washing clothes.

"How's the boy coming along?" Wintergreen asked without looking up from his task. Like Slade, Wintergreen could sense when people were close by without having to hear them first. Perhaps it was because Slade stalked so quietly that Wintergreen had to pick up the sense to stop from getting a heart attack every time he turned around.

"He's progressing as fast as I hoped." Slade said calmly. Wintergreen looked over at him and frowned. Slade knew he was frowning at the mask on the man's face still. Slade sighed and removed it, holding it in his hand as he spoke with William. "I'm sending him out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh? What's he going to be doing?" Wintergreen questioned curiously.

"There's new blueprints on a more powerful thermo-gun. I need to see what it requires to assemble it." Slade shrugged off-handed.

"You think he's ready?" Wintergreen asked.

"I think he's more than capable of stealing a blueprint." Slade replied with a roll of his eye.

"That's not what I'm asking, Slade." Wintergreen said measuring out the detergent. "I mean, you don't think he's going to run?"

"He'll try." Slade mused. "He's already been trying to get in contact with the empath."

"Raven, I do believe is her name." Wintergreen suggested.

"Yes, well, I've finished the serum. After the injection, his mind will be sealed from empaths like her." Slade said proudly.

"Have you tested the side effects?" Wintergreen asked finally turning his full attention to Slade.

"It causes a little… discomfort at first, but he should be able to work through it."

"Slade, remember, he's only a boy. Don't expect too much out of him."

"He can do this." Slade replied firmly. "I'll make sure he knows the consequences." Slade moved to put the mask back on and Wintergreen clicked his tongue in distaste. Slade paused. "What?"

"Slade, I know you use the mask to scare people, but if you're planning on keeping him around, he's going to find out your identity anyway, which, I should point out really isn't that secret considering you go by your birth first name." Wintergreen shot at him.

"I'll take off my mask when he takes of his." Slade said stubbornly.

"That's not fair. You expect him to eventually trust you, but you don't even give him anything to latch onto to trust. Just leave the mask off."

"Not yet." Slade said clicking the mask into place. "I can't trust him with that secret yet."

"Then don't expect him to trust you with any of his secrets either."

"Dully noted." Slade replied before turning away from Wintergreen and went off to his control room to check on things.

The rest of the day went well. Robin was beginning to grow more and more irritated from lack of sleep as it trudged close to midnight. Slade finally seemed too fed up to deal with Robin's attitude and sent him to bed. Robin laid awake as long as he could to try and contact Raven again, but it wasn't long until he fell into a deep sleep. _Tomorrow._ Robin thought before drifting. He'd be free tomorrow if everything went according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! One more chapter done! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Keep pushing me to complete this. I'm going to try and get an update for the next chapter before Wednesday. Be on the look out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Serum

**AN: So, I got inspired and decided to stay up and make the next chapter. Just progressing the story along a little more. So, here's Chapter Five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the characters, or the setting.**

* * *

><p>The Titans had to abandon the search as the night came to a close. All went to their bedrooms exhausted and slept most the day. Raven, of course was the first one up. She was meditating to try and connect with Robin to tell him that they hadn't been successful, but they were going to keep looking. Raven chanted quietly to herself before entering his mind. She could sense the up-beat attitude. He was furious and exhausted himself.<p>

_'__Robin. We were out searching all night, but we couldn't find you. As soon as the team's up again, we'll continue.'_ Raven said. She could feel the shift in his emotions from furious to a bit hopeful, but then extreme panic. Raven was timid to continue talking to him. He seemed really busy at the moment. Raven kept track of his emotions until he almost completely disappeared on her. Finally, there was some peace radiating off of him, as if telling her she was free to talk now.

_'__Are you alone now?'_ Raven asked. There seemed to be a jolt in emotions, but all seemed calm enough that Raven assumed that was a 'yes'. _'As I said, when the team's up again, we'll spread out and search. If you could do something to give us a hint, that would be helpful.'_ Raven waited as Robin's emotions shifted again from calm to a measured dose of panic and fear. Raven sighed to herself. She was frustrated with this. What was he trying to tell her? Raven wasn't sure what to say to Robin. Was he trying to say he was afraid or was it something bigger?

_'__I know you're scared, Robin, but we're coming. Just stay safe.'_ Raven said as soothing as she could make it. Frustration peeked from Robin on the other end and he seemed to give up on sending her emotions. After a little bit, Raven said, _'I've got to go for now. I'll try to contact you again tonight.'_ With that, Raven took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

She got down from her meditation over her bed and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Cyborg was up making some bacon as Raven entered.

"Morning, Rae." Cyborg nodded cheerfully. "Want some bacon?"

Raven shook her head. "No thanks." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Did you sleep alright?" Cyborg asked keeping the conversation friendly. She could feel his tension but said nothing about it. Everyone was tense knowing the leader was in potential danger again.

"I slept fine." Raven replied filling her kettle up with water and setting it on the stove. She then moved just to make some simple toast. She hadn't really eaten much since about lunch of yesterday. Cyborg whistled while he worked on some eggs as well as his bacon. It kept from him and Raven being engulfed in complete silence. Finally, Raven's pot whistled and she was able to pour her herbal tea into a cup.

"So, I know you can't hear Robin's thoughts over the connection or anything, but did you get back in touch with him?" Cyborg asked curiously. Raven paused a moment thinking of how to reply. She could go into detail about the emotions Robin kept sending her and see if Cyborg would have any idea what he meant by them, but she didn't want to worry him further than he already was. Then again, Cyborg, like Robin and herself, could handle more pressing topics than the rest of the team. He was able to take in bad situations and not break down in them. Raven decided it was worth the risk.

"I got back in touch with him." Raven started. "I still can't hear him, but he can hear me." Raven paused thinking of how to phrase the next sentence. Cyborg waited on her. "Cyborg, he keeps sending me levels of panic. I know something's definitely up. Every time I ask him for some kind of sign on where he is or how we can help, he just sends fear."

Cyborg sighed himself thinking this over as he begin making pancakes to go along with the breakfast. "Is there any other emotion he sends?" Cyborg asked trying to think of what Robin could mean by sending fear to Raven. There was very few things the Boy Wonder was afraid of. Cyborg's mind went to one topic, but he steered himself away almost as quickly as it came. Raven noticed the spike of emotions in Cyborg but decided to answer the question first before asking about it.

"Sometimes there's guilt. But mostly, he just sends panic and fear." Raven replied calmly monitoring Cyborg's emotions. Cyborg's mind seemed uneasy and again she felt the pang of fear and anger in him. She frowned and waited for him to look at her. When he didn't, she opened her mouth again. "What are you thinking?" She asked. Cyborg hesitated taking his time to consider his words as he flipped his pancakes in the skillet.

Finally, he sighed and his shoulders slumped in almost a defeat. "Well, I was just thinking… Robin's not really afraid of many things." Raven nodded waiting for him to continue. She knew that much. "So, I started thinking of what he is afraid of that we know of."

"What are you thinking?" Raven asked again as Cyborg seemed to mule over his words deep in thought.

"Raven, I know I'm going to start to sound like Robin here, but what if _he's_ back?" Cyborg asked. Raven paused to consider that. She hadn't thought about the possibility that Slade could be lurking again. She supposed she could see where Cyborg had gotten the idea. Slade was one of the one few people that Robin feared and the guilt she felt could definitely be explained if he was the one behind Robin's disappearance.

Raven actually begin to worry. Slade did many things to Robin. He pushed Robin to extreme levels, drove Robin to distance himself from his friends, make Robin forget basic human needs, but most of all, Slade broke Robin. Robin couldn't keep his head on straight when that man was involved. He lost all control and did anything and everything in his power to fight him, even if it meant someone got hurt in the process. There was no curing this obsession Robin had over beating the villain, but strangely enough, Slade seemed just as obsessed with Robin. He liked to toy with him and test him. The thought that he could be the reason for Robin's disappearance placed some anxiety in Raven, but she pushed it down, just like all the other emotions she felt.

"Then we'll know soon enough." Raven replied sipping her tea. Indeed, if it was Slade, Robin would make his appearance sooner or later. If it was Slade, they'd have to be careful about what they did to make sure the same problem didn't occur twice.

"Well, as far as I know, everyone's clear of the probes." Cyborg said thoughtfully as he started making himself a plate of food. Raven nodded.

"I doubt he'd use the same trick twice." Raven said watching Cyborg taking a seat next to her. Then there was silence between them as they both thought over what Slade would be using this time. Neither of them voiced their thoughts and theories. In fact, neither said another word until Starfire entered the room and greeted them. Even then, neither Raven nor Cyborg told Starfire or Beast Boy their thoughts on Robin's absence. As soon as the team had eaten and were settled down, Cyborg gave more plans on where to scout in the city.

Of course, no one found Robin that day and too soon, the dark of night fell over them. The Titans retreated empty handed back to the tower to get some sleep for the night. Raven tried communicating with Robin but found that even he was fast asleep and didn't stir when she called his name in his head.

* * *

><p>Robin woke in a cold sweat from another nightmare. He shot up in bed gasping for breath before realizing it had only been a dream. After a few moments, he was able to calm down. He found himself wishing again that there was a clock in the room. Robin stretched out his sore muscles and flicked on his light. He figured he might as well get ready for the day while he was up. Robin pulled out a fresh uniform and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, Robin reluctantly pulled on Slade's apprentice uniform and searched the cabinet for a tooth brush. Much to his surprise, he not only found a tooth brush and tooth paste, but he also found hair gel, specifically the brand that Robin kept in his room. He was so shocked by it, that Robin simply stared at the bottle for an unreasonable amount of time before continuing to get ready for the day.<p>

It was strange how Slade seemed to know every little detail of Robin's life, where as Robin knew almost nothing of the criminal. He was actually a little self conscious that he knew what brand of hair gel Robin knew. Why would he care enough to know that detail? And furthermore, why would he care enough to supply it for him? Robin was confused but decided that he wasn't going to have his hair flop down all day and so he used a generous amount of it to apply his usual spikes in his hair.

Robin spent the next hour pacing his room until finally Slade came to get him. He took Robin down to the kitchen for breakfast and Robin didn't bother resisting this time, not wanting to allow time for Slade to talk to him. He ate his meal silently and then followed Slade down the hallway. He assumed they were going to the gym to train a little bit before the mission, but instead, Slade stopped at a new door and keyed a password into the key pad before allowing Robin to enter first.

Robin froze when he entered the room. He had half the nerve to turn right back around and run, but a firm hand on his shoulder told him that was not an option. It was a white room with a single hospital bed in the middle. There were several counters with medical devices aligned along them. The side table with a few needles stood out to Robin the most. He didn't move forward to sit on the edge of the bed but simply looked up to Slade who was eying his reaction.

"Not to worry, Robin." Slade said pushing him forward some towards the bed. "It's just a simple injection and then you'll be done." Robin stumbled forward a few steps but then stopped and looked back to Slade with a glare.

"What's the injection for?" Robin demanded.

"For you of course." Slade replied his smart ass comment back. Robin's glare increased.

"I'm not accepting it until I know what it's for." Robin insisted. Slade wanted to roll his eye, he could easily pin Robin down and inject him, but Wintergreen had told him that force wasn't the only way he could get Robin to do things. He'd have to try and be considerate for his plans to work right.

"Call it an insurance policy." Slade said walking over to the side table preparing the clear injection.

"What is it, a tracker?" Robin guessed. Slade laughed amused.

"You think I need a tracker to find you?" Slade asked genuinely curious.

"Then what is it?" Robin's patience was fading fast.

"It's a serum to seal your mind." Slade responded evenly.

"Seal my mind?" Robin asked not understanding.

"From mind readers, Robin. It will close off your mind so no one can access it but you." Slade turned to him and motioned for Robin to get up on the hospital bed. Robin didn't move. He didn't believe Slade. Why would Slade go through the trouble to 'protect' him? It didn't make sense in Robin's mind. Furthermore, Robin was also deeply disappointed. If he was telling the truth, this would shut his connection to Raven off. And if Raven couldn't get in his mind, there was no way for Robin to tell her what was going on. Robin felt panicked at the thought that his only plan so far would be stopped if he went through with this.

"You're lying." Robin declared hoping he was right. Slade's eye seemed to narrow in annoyance.

"What purpose would I have of lying to you about this?" Slade asked annoyed. Then he caught on, and his eye widen a bit in realization. That had been Robin's plan all along. He was going to contact Raven to get him out. Slade felt a sly smile creep on his face behind the mask. "You're afraid." Slade accused Robin.

"I'm not afraid of you." Robin spat angrily.

"You're afraid if you do this, you'll be stuck here." Slade clarified. Robin's scowl seem to become permanent. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in this matter, Robin. Need I remind you what will happen if you disobey me?" Robin's eyes widen a bit in fear and he clenched his teeth and fists.

"No." Robin said lowly. He knew what would happen. Slade had explained the odorless, colorless gas that could be released in the manor at any time. It would work quickly and kill both Alfred and Bruce before either would know what was going on. Robin knew he didn't have a choice. Not with Alfred's and Bruce's life on the line. At the same time, Robin's internal battle rooted him to the spot not allowing him to advance toward Slade. If he did this, there was a slimmer chance he'd make it out of Slade's grasp. That was enough to make Robin hesitate.

Slade again motioned for Robin to get up on the hospital bed. Robin fought the urge to spit at him and say no. He could think of another plan. Robin was smart. He could think of another way out of there. It might take a little longer than he had hoped, but he could think of another way.

Robin sighed and hopped up on the bed allowing Slade to disinfect a patch on his neck. The needle pinched his skin and then he was done. Robin glared forward the whole time. Within seconds after the needle was gone, a new pain erupted through Robin. He begin getting a head splitting headache as the serum took effect. Slade begin explaining something to Robin about the serum but Robin found it extremely hard to focus on him. He felt himself drift. Robin tried to remain conscious, but eventually he couldn't hold himself up. He felt himself fall, but he didn't feel the impact before everything faded around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again, to all who read this! Keep up the reviews and I'll write more, promise!<strong>


End file.
